


1,000

by CirrusGrey



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley celebrate the New Year.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1,000

**Author's Note:**

> _"This was somewhere around 1020, when they'd first reached their little Arrangement…"_

"So. Another New Year." Aziraphale placed a bottle of wine on the table before settling onto the bookshop's worn old couch. Well, the cottage's, now: they'd brought it with them in the move.

Its other occupant grunted. 

"As always." Crowley pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, leaning over and snagging the wine. A swift gesture over the top of the bottle and the cork loosened. He pulled it free the rest of the way and tossed it across the room, missing the waste basket by a millimeter, then raised the bottle in a toast. "Cheers."

Aziraphale grabbed the bottle halfway to his lips, pulling it away before he could drink. "Honestly, Crowley, at least have the decency to use a glass."

Crowley grumbled a bit at that, but relented and allowed Aziraphale to pour two glasses, passing one to Crowley and taking the other for himself. He took a small sip, closing his eyes in appreciation of the flavor, then opened them again to smile at the demon.

"The year two thousand and twenty. Hard to believe we made it this far."

Crowley snorted. "'We' the world, or 'we'  _ us?" _ He gestured between them.

"Both." He nudged Crowley's shoulder with his own. "You know what this year is, don't you?"

"Obviously." He shoved Aziraphale's shoulder back. "The big one-triple-oh."

Aziraphale hummed in assent, leaning into him. "We've have quite a good run, all things considered."

"Not over yet." Crowley took Aziraphale's glass, setting it and his own on the table. He turned back to the angel, smile flickering around his lips, and leaned in close. "Happy New Ye-"

Aziraphale lifted his hand, covering Crowley's mouth and glancing pointedly at the clock. "It's not midnight yet."

Crowley yanked the hand away, spluttering. "Two minutes to, angel, surely that's close enough."

"No." Aziraphale smirked, sitting straight and prim in a manner that belied his smug attitude. "No, it's not."

Crowley sighed, settling back on the couch. Aziraphale frowned at him. He pointedly pushed back his sleeve to check his watch; glanced at the angel; waited another thirty seconds; checked his watch again. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, biting back a smile.

One minute and fifty-five seconds passed in relative silence.

"Now?" Crowley checked his watch again, sitting up.

"Now." Aziraphale slid his hands over Crowley's shoulders, pulling him close. Crowley leaned into the touch, his own arms winding their way around Aziraphale's waist.

“Happy anniversary, angel,” he breathed.

Aziraphale lifted a hand to run his thumb down Crowley’s cheek. “Happy anniversary, my dear,” he said, and tilted his head to capture the demon’s mouth in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on 1/1/2020 at 12:00am.


End file.
